Patricia (Comic Series)
Patricia is a character first encountered in Issue 10 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is Otis's incredibly naive and overly-trusting ex-girlfriend. Patricia is a resident of Hershel's Farm. Pre-Apocalypse Wiltshire Estates Not much is known about Patricia's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she and her boyfriend Otis narrowly escaped from Wiltshire Estates. Hershel Greene allowed them to stay at his farm. Post-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm In the beginning of the outbreak, she and Otis decided to seek refuge in the Wiltshire Estates along with everyone else who couldn't make it into Atlanta. The lack of proper fortification eventually caused the Wiltshire Estates to become overrun by zombies. Otis and Patricia were barely able to escape the place with their own lives. In the aftermath, the two were taken in by Hershel at his farm. The Prison Patricia and Otis broke up after moving to the prison. Her naivety almost costs her life when she attempts to break out Thomas Richards after his evident murders, claiming his death sentence was harsh treatment. He almost kills her soon after, but, is saved with the intervention of Maggie. Patricia becomes an outcast after aiding Dexter and Andrew in their attempted rebellion. She saved Rick Grimes' life after the Governor's first attack by letting Alice give Rick a transfusion of her type O negative blood. Before the final battle with Woodbury, she had sex with a wounded Axel, not wanting to regret anything. Patricia was shot through the head by the Governor whilst fleeing back to the Prison compound with Hershel and Billy. Death ;Killed By *The Governor Patricia is shot in the back of the head by the Governor after accidentally moving out from behind cover whilst trying to get Hershel and Billy to make their escape from the Woodbury Army. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Patricia has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed Woodbury soldiers Relationships Hershel didn't seem to be mad at Patricia after she let Dexter, Andrew, and Thomas into freedom. They had a conversation about Hershel's dead children, Allen, and Otis, and how they miss them. Hershel seemed shocked, like Billy, when Patricia died. Maggie Greene While on the farm, Maggie and Patricia grew a lot closer. Maggie didn't seem mad at Patricia for helping Andrew and Dexter get the guns. Maggie also saved Patricia from Thomas when he tried to strangle her. Billy Greene Billy and Patricia had some conversations, and Billy invited Patricia to Maggie's and Glenn's wedding. After Patricia died, Billy was shocked and scared over her death. Axel They didn't have a lot of interactions, however, these two were seen having sex and hugging each other before the final Prison attack. After Axel died, Patricia is seen holding his body, and repeating the word, "No, no no...". Dexter Patricia helped Dexter and Andrew to get the guns, and thought they weren't going to kill Rick and others. After Dexter's death, Patricia was crying and crawling over his body. Thomas Richards Patricia trusted Thomas, believing he was a good man who needed help. After releasing Thomas from his cell, he tried to kill her. Upset and in tears, Patricia asked why he would do that, though she didn't seem very sad after he died. Lori Grimes Lori and Patricia became friendly after Carol committed suicide. Patricia helped Lori look after the kids and Patricia was also responsible for saving Rick's life. However, their friendship is not given the chance to grow, as both Lori and Patricia are both shot and killed by The Governor's army in Issue 48. Alice Warren It can be inferred that Patricia earned Alice's utmost respect and gratitude when Patricia was willing to give some her blood to an injured Rick, thus saving his life. She also walked in on Axel and Patricia having sex, but understands under the circumstances and thought nothing of it. Arnold Greene Patricia and Arnold had a basic friendship, all though they were never seen interacting Patricia was seen grieving at his funeral and Arnold was also mentioned when Patricia was telling Hershel the people she missed. Lacey Greene Patricia and Lacey had a basic friendship, all though they were never seen interacting Patricia was seen grieving at her funeral and Lacey was also mentioned when Patricia was telling Hershel the people she missed. Shawn Greene Patricia and Shawn had a basic friendship, all though Shawn had already turned and locked in the barn before Rick and the group had arrived there was no interaction shown but Patricia was seen grieving at his funeral after he had been put down by Hershel. Also Shawn was mentioned by Patricia when she was telling Hershel the people she missed. Susie Greene Patricia and Susie had a basic friendship, all though Patricia and Susie were never shown interacting it is assumed they were close because Susie was named when Patricia was telling Hershel the people she missed. Rachel Greene Patricia and Rachel had a basic friendship, although Patricia and Rachel were never shown interacting it is assumed they were close because Rachel was named when Patricia was telling Hershel the people she missed.}} Appearances Trivia *Patricia has confirmed her blood type is O negative. *Patricia was said to have an extremely good aim, and was one of the best shooters, besides Billy Greene and Andrea. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Deceased Category:Comics Category:The Prison